Machines which form bendable materials, such as sheetmetal, into panels and curve the panels for making continuous arched buildings or roofs for buildings by seaming the panels together are known in the art. Such machines are commercially available from M.I.C. Industries, Inc. of Reston, Va. and are shown, at least partially, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,842,647, 3,902,288, 3,967,430 and 4,364,253, all owned by M.I.C. Industries, Inc. In this prior art, the panels formed from the sheet steel or the like are used with a seaming apparatus which operates from the top of the structure to seam adjacent panels and secure these panels together.
A problem exists with the prior art described above when attempting to construct a structure within a closed space, such as a lining for a tunnel, or when a distance between the top of the panels and the existing structure is so limited that seaming cannot be accomplished.